Angel's Voice
by MoonsilverTwilight
Summary: This story is basically about what happens after Bella gets changed, and what happens to all the things she'd left behind. All in BPOV. This is my first fanfic! Plz R&R. I suck at titles any suggestions? Not for Jake fans! You have been warned.
1. THREE DAYS of ENDLESS PAIN

**THREE DAYS of ENDLESS PAIN**

I was scared. Why wouldn't I be? But I had asked for this myself. And now that he had finally agreed, I was too chicken to take the pain? I knew that if I protested, he would give me all the time I needed. What happened to my courage? What had happened to my dumb, reckless bravery, some might know as... stupidity? If that were so, I would never be changed. I would be a human forever, god knew Edward wouldn't complain.

I closed my eyes in fear, and then opened them again. Who knew when I would see his face again? I felt Alice's grip on my wrist tighten, as my own hand went limp. If he didn't hurry up, my arm was going to get amputated. My eyes wide with horror, I watched as his teeth sank into my arm.

He was right... this hurt like hell! I thrashed around hysterically. I stared into his eyes, as the human being he'd always wanted me to be, for the last time. The pain was shooting up my arm, I couldn't stand it. Why was no one stopping the pain? I screamed in agony. My last bit of comfort was that he stood next to me the entire time, holding on to my other hand.

God was merciful. I felt dizzy, my eyes were closing. "Edward," I whispered. It was the last word I said before my lids shut. I struggled to get a hold of my senses... tried to hear what they were saying. Three days, I had once laughed at him, what a small price to pay for this immortality! Three days, I now moaned in my head, the three longest days of my life. Luckily, unconsciousness swamped me, and I was soon out cold.

I woke up, but the pain wasn't done with me yet. It came in waves... just as I managed to get up, the current would throw me over again. I tried to fight the darkness, the mist that fogged up my clouded vision. I was faintly aware that someone was talking, whispering my name. It must've been Edward. Odd how I could hear his voice when I couldn't tell whether or not my eyes were open. Maybe I was imagining his angelic voice, who knew?

Each time the waves hit me, I was blinded by a brilliant flash... It pulled me under as I desperately tried to right myself. I wasn't sure how long it had been. My physical body was exhausted; I hadn't eaten or drank anything in who knows how long? Then I heard that beautiful voice again.

"Carlisle, why isn't she awake?! It's been four days!" said the angel voice.

I fought against the waves again, and this time I surfaced. I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't. My throat was so dry... I needed something to drink. I slowly blinked my eyes open, and stared up at his face. I cleared my throat. "Edward," I croaked.

I could see the excitement on his face, "Bella? What is it?"

"I'm thirsty, Edward... I need some water! I... it burns, Edward, it burns! I need..."

"It's okay, Bella. But water won't make you... less thirsty."

What did he mean? Unless...


	2. UNEXPECTED VISITOR

**UNEXPECTED VISITOR **

I followed Edward up to his room in a daze. So... this was it, wasn't it? Bye-bye human Bella, hello vampire. The confusion had caused me to forget my thirst for a few short seconds, but by now it was killing me. I stared out the window. So this was what I had had to give up... I would never see Renée, Charlie, Jessica, Angela, and Jacob... yes, and even Mike, Lauren, and Eric... I would never see any of them ever again. Even if I did, they probably wouldn't recognize me, considering the fact that Edward wouldn't be letting me out of his sight for the next decade or so.

I heard a sob escape my throat, and then fixed my crimson eyes on his perfect face. This was what I had always wanted, wasn't it? I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I caught the scent of blood—warm flowing blood... I wanted it more than anything! I growled, and the creature seemed to hear me. I was not sure whether or not it was human, but the scream that came out of its mouth sounded like one. I glanced at Edward again. Then—I didn't know what was happening to me, what came over me—I lunged myself out the window. I barely felt the cold, hard glass against my marble skin as it shattered into a million pieces. I felt hands behind me, pulling me back. It was Edward. Why was he trying to stop me from killing that... that helpless creature...? I tried to calm myself down, breathing hard.

"Edward..." I moaned, "This is how it'll always be, now, won't it? I—I don't know what was... what was wrong with me! H-How did this happen? I was so sure I-I'd be a-able to c-control my-myself..." I cried, sobbing tearlessly.

"_Shh_, Bella," he whispered, putting a finger to my lips, "It's alright. That... person is okay, nothing happened to her, see? Don't worry about it. And if you're really scared about hurting someone, I'll move us to Antarctica! Don't worry about it, you'll me alright." 

"Wh-who was that?" I asked through my blubbering, "Was that s-someone I kn-knew?"

"It was that Quileute girl," he said, "The one who was 'mauled by a bear'," he added, as if he was laughing at the stupidity of those oversized pups.

"Emily?" I asked. I was surprised that I still remembered anything about the time I'd spent with Jacob Black. Now that I, too, was a vampire, I couldn't understand how he could possibly compare to Edward, much less that I had needed him for anything.

"Yes, that girl," he answered simply.

The guilt that I felt right then had nothing to do with the fact that the girl had something to do with those dogs. How could I have mercilessly murdered an innocent girl? What if it had been someone else? What if it had been Charlie, or Renée? Then again, ever since the night of the wedding, I didn't think Charlie would ever speak to me again. This meant that he wouldn't be caught dead on the Cullen's lawn... which brought up a whole new train of thought: why would Emily be here? Did it have to do with the treaty?

I turned to Edward in as many times, that night, "Why is... why is Emily here? Did you break the treaty? Does it have to do with... with me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Bella," he comforted me, "Nothing's going to happen to us."

I almost laughed at the idea of Jacob showing up at the Cullen's. "I know nothing will happen to _us_... but what about everyone else? What if they tell... someone? What if they force the Volturi to come?"

"Silly Bella," he said, "This is what the Volturi wanted, remember? Even if they did show up, what could they do? Besides, Alice is keeping an eye out for them."

I looked away... how could he be so sure? Then again, he was right. But still, I couldn't lose control again. What if something had happened? Now that Edward was sure I was safe, he wouldn't be hanging around 24/7 any more... I sighed... well; there was nothing I could do, anyways. Whatever happens happens. Considering the fact that there my interference wouldn't help in the situation we were in, why not enjoy my first few days as a vampire?

I promised myself that I would be watching myself every second of every minute of every day. No blood would cause me to forget... I would be a veggie vamp.

"I'm still thirsty, Edward," I reminded him.

"Oh yes, Bella, I haven't forgotten. We'll be taking you hunting, tonight. Just some place with an overpopulation of wildlife. You'll be okay until then, I hope."

I forced a smile, and then followed Edward downstairs to see the rest of the Cullens for the first time... as a vampire.


	3. THE HUNT

**THE HUNT **

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything to write about... cries_

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to, no, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER_

* * *

As I walked down the long flight of stairs, I looked up for the first time. There, stood Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice was looking at me with happy, welcoming expression. It was like I was here for the first time again. Then, Emmett was jumping up and down—classic Emmett—with a big goofy grin on his face.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" he screamed. I cringed at the sound of his voice, magnified a thousand times with my 'super vampire hearing.'

Everyone stopped staring at me like I had three heads after that. When Edward suggested they take me on the hunt though, Emmett was hopping around like his feet had springs again. I laughed, despite the fact that by now, I was hungry enough to take one of those dogs... well, maybe not that desperate.

When night finally came, we raced to the park. Edward was right... this place _did _have a major wildlife overpopulation. Laughing as I ran past Emmett, (his superhuman speed didn't seem like much, now that I realized I could run much faster, without tripping over my own feet) I joined Edward beside a huge oak tree. Silently, we slipped into the woods. Then, everyone else stopped. I was surprised, but not bewildered enough to ignore catching my first elk. Sure, it was a helpless animal. Sure it didn't deserve to die at the hands—or rather teeth, of a newborn vampire. But try telling that to my blood crazed brain.

I caught up to the stupid thing easily, and pounced on it like a cheetah. Sinking my teeth into its soft fur, I was begun the process of sucking in its warm blood. As I sucked the thing dry, I heard clapping noises behind me. Emmett again, of course. This time, Alice joined him, and soon, everyone except Rosalie was clapping as well. I laughed, and bowed, making a show of it, holding up the elk like a trophy.

That being done, the rest of the Cullens ran to catch their own 'dinner.' I watched Alice gracefully spring on a pair of foxes. The first was dead before it had time to note what was happening. It was dry and brittle in seconds, and Alice started on the second. Emmett was a bit greedier about his prey. I saw him attack a grizzly, then settling down to suck out its blood. Esme and Carlisle worked together, bringing down a several deer. I glanced at Jasper—he was already finished with a badger, and tossed it to the side. I couldn't see Edward, but I was sure he too, was enjoying himself. And I had complained about being babysat! I felt sorry for Alice—having to look after me on the nights when the others were out doing this!

As we wrapped up the hunt, Edward appeared out of nowhere. In his hands were the carcasses of whatever he had eaten. There wasn't a speck of blood on him—I was amazed. My own t-shirt would be trash, after this. I trailed after him, watching as he picked up the corpses of our 'meal.' My eyes flickered over to Emmett and Jasper were digging a hole at least two or three meters deep. I stared in confusion.

"It's a... would you call it a grave?" he asked, "A tomb for those poor souls," I could tell he was joking. "It's to make sure no humans ever find the bodies of all these... um, creatures. It's going to be on the news if they ever get their hands on this."

I saw the logic behind this, but didn't really see the point. Perhaps it was just my newborn stupidity... I sighed then tagged along behind the rest of the Cullens

When we arrived back at their mansion, I sat down. If I were still human, that trip would've a) grossed me out, and b) made me sleep for the next 24 hours. Luckily, that was not the case, but that wasn't to say I was going great. Breathing hard, I closed my eyes for a moment. It had definitely been an exhilarating night!


	4. UNWANTED INTRUDERS

**UNWANTED INTRUDERS**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: This chapter is not for Jake fans! You've been warned!_ _Also, starting now, all my stuck-into-the-middle-of-the-story-author's-notes will be bolded, and under italics, with a [[ on the left side. Uh... yeah._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the wonderful characters!!!_

_Plz R&R, pplz! This took me forever to write! Thx!_

* * *

I found Edward sitting in his room, organizing his massive CD collection. Suddenly, there was a disgusting scent. I recognized it right away—werewolves. And not just any werewolf: it was Jacob Black. Great, I'd thought he'd gone, taken his annoying self away from me. Guess I was wrong. I felt Edward tense from across the room, as if worried about something, and then relax and remember that Jacob could no longer hurt me. 

I silently asked Edward if I could go see him, and received a quick nod for an answer. Hopping off the bed, I dashed outside. Slowly walking up to him, (I didn't want to seem eager) I asked, "What are you doing here, Ja-_dog_?"

"I came back, I thought you'd be glad to see me," he answered, turning back into a human.

"Well, I'm not. Where were you on the night of the wedding? Edward's right, you... people only show up when we don't want you to be here."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I really am," he said, "I came here to apologize."

"Apology not accepted," I hissed through my teeth, "Why don't you hurry back to your _pack_? I told Edward I'd be back soon." I had said no such thing, of course, but _he_ wasn't to know.

"All you care about is what _Eddie_ wants, isn't it?" he asked, clearly angry now, "All you care about are your leech pals. What about when he left, huh? What about when you were crying over how he didn't want you anymore? _I_ was there for you Bella, not him. I suppose... I suppose if _I _were the one who'd left; you wouldn't give me a second thought." There were tears in his eyes now.

"Well, if we have nothing to talk about, I don't see why you're still here. Run back to Sammy, now, huh?"

"What if he hadn't come back?" he challenged, "What if he'd left you forever, Bella? Safety first, that's his motto, huh? He'd do anything to keep you alive, but nothing to make you happy. _I _would've made you happy._ I_ would've cared about what you felt."

"Is that all you wanted to say? That you're better than he is? I'm sorry Jacob, but if that's what you think, you think of yourself too highly."

"So what if I do? You'd be happier without him... well, maybe not now, seeing as he's—never mind."

"Seeing as he's what? You're just jealous, Jake. Get over it."

He stared at me like I'd slapped him. "How could you—"

"How could I think that? Here are the facts, dog: he _does_ care about my happiness. He gave you a chance, remember? He said I should choose whoever made me happy. At least he's more... considerate. And I chose him. He said I don't owe him anything; I could've picked you if I wanted to. But I didn't. And you know why?! It's because you are a brainless, stupid, selfish, thoughtless, tactless, self-centered _dog_!" I spat out the word like it was something gross, which truth be told, it was.

"I-I... Is that what he's made you think? Or is it in that vile vampire DNA he pumped into your veins? Did he tell you to s—"

"No he didn't, Jacob Black! Thank you very much for your unnecessary concern, now get your ugly face out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," he repeated, "Well, I guess I'll see you around..."

"Hah! Keep you and your doggy friends away from me!"

"...or not."

"Good bye, Jacob Black. And good riddance!"

**_[[ Sorry about the cliffie... You won't have to wait long, I promise! _**


	5. TEMPTATIONS

**TEMPTATIONS**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Five chapters in two days... I think my fingers are gonna fall off... anyway, enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: So sad I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse... THEY BELONG TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER AND WE SHALL ALL WORSHIP AT HER FEET... lol_

* * *

Jacob had left in a rather bad mood. To put it mildly, the talk had not gone very well. If vampires could shed tears, I'd be bawling my head off by now. The Cullens were nowhere in sight. I sighed. Nighttime would pass very slowly, especially since Edward wasn't here. Maybe I should go find Alice... and that's when the idea struck me: Charlie! I hadn't seen my dad in ages, not since the night of the wedding—almost a month ago. I wouldn't be welcome with open arms, I knew, but at least I could see him.

This decision turned out to be the worst of my life. I got to Charlie's house in less than three minutes._ **[[ A/N: did they ever say exactly how fast vampires go? Oh well **_He was sleeping peacefully. If only I knew what he was thinking! Or dreaming, considering the fact that he was sleeping like a baby.

I wondered what my room looked like now that I had 'moved out.' Did he still keep it the same, or was he one of those insensitive dads who changed their daughters rooms into guestrooms because he couldn't afford a bigger house? I almost laughed at the idea. Running to the front of the house, I was about to knock the door down, when I realized that this was a bad idea. Then, I found the key I always kept under the mat, and slid it into the slot, and turned.

The house was nearly silent, except for Charlie's snoring, and the occasional _drip drip_ of a faucet. I started tiptoeing up the stairs, then realized that there was no way Charlie could possibly hear me. Better safe than sorry though—ugh, I hated that dog. As I crept towards my room, I heard Charlie getting up... or so I thought. Flipping over onto his side, he continued to snore. If I were still human, this would've sped up my heartbeat and alerted all vampires within a ten-mile radius.

I opened the door to my room, and smiled. It was like a museum, an exact model of how I'd left it, down to the sweater on my chair. He hadn't touched a thing. I sneaked towards Charlie's room. That's when it hit me. How could I have been so stupid? Charlie was right there—he was just a fragile human! Now I knew how Edward felt. He was so breakable! I wrestled my own body against the temptation of his blood.

I had just hunted! The thought of the elk's blood in my mouth brought up a whole new set of problems. I realized that no matter how much blood I had... taken, and no matter how much self control I possessed, I would always want that blood. I fought with myself for half an hour, my face was even paler than usual. Then, Edward appeared. Unlike when I was human, he didn't seem to materialize out of thin air, but it was still rather alarming.


	6. ALASKA

**ALASKA**

* * *

_A/N: I'm seriously starting to run out of ideas... seriously. I'm so desperate I'm sending Bella, Edward and Co. to Alaska!!! Please review, also!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the totally fantastic characters!!! (which sadly includes Edward Cullen) lol... all owned by STEPHENIE MEYER!!!_

* * *

By the time we got back from Charlie's, it was almost dawn. Edward asked me if I would like to watch the sunrise with him, and of course I said yes. We sat down on the lawn. The grass was still wet with dew, or possibly the rain from yesterday afternoon. I could tell today was going to be a sunny day. For the first time since I was changed, I too, would have to stay in the shadows.

As the sun rose higher and higher in the morning sky, everything was bathed in sunlight. I looked towards Edward. Once again, his skin was sparkling as if it were made of thousands of glittering diamonds. I glanced at my own hand. It too, was shimmering.

"Bella," Edward said suddenly, breaking me out of my reverie, "Would you like to go to Alaska?" 

" Alaska?" I asked, bewildered, "Why Alaska?"

"Firstly, I was thinking of visiting the Denali clan—I haven't seen them in ages. And I haven't thanked them for last time. They'll want to meet you—the innocent little girl who made me go insane. Also, I seem to remember that we were attending college in Alaska. I like to be an honest person," at this point, he smirked.

"You, honest?" I laughed, "I'm sorry, but you're the least honest person I know, especially considering the whole I-don't-like-you-anymore thing. But... why not? Alaska could be fun."

"That last comment was a bit upsetting, but other than that, you're sure? I'm not forcing you to go, you understand."

"Of course I understand. I feel like you're questioning my intellect again, Edward," I told him playfully, "I'm still feeling like an idiot next to you."

"You're sure? I'll have Alice make arrangements," he concluded.

The sun was shining high overhead now. We got up and walked over to the house. Just as Edward was about to open the door for me, Alice bounded out, and hugged me. Jumping up and down, she confirmed that I was going to have a great time. "Would you like me to come, Bella?" she asked in a sweet voice, sure I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Obviously! It wouldn't be right without you!"

Edward laughed, at that. I wondered what was so funny, and not for the first time, I wished that I had his 'special ability.' I trailed after him rather reluctantly to begin packing.

In less than an hour, we all had our things packed, considering the fact that we didn't have that much to stuff into our suitcases to begin with. Only Alice had hers full to the brim with clothes, makeup, and various types of items that could be used to torture me (turning into a vampire had not stopped Alice using me as her life-size Barbie doll). Edward already had our airplane tickets—it turned out that he was going to take me anyway, whether I'd said yes, or no.

Soon, we were at the airport. It was only about seven in the morning, so the place wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. Within another hour, we were seated inside the plane—first class, though I wasn't surprised. The Cullens, which now included me, always got the best of everything—whether they deserved it or not. I was sitting beside Edward, Alice was beside Jasper, and of course, Rosalie and Emmett were seated together. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones absent from our 'trip.'

I was content, sitting in the plane, and I closed my eyes as if I were sleeping. Edward was doing the same beside me. The duration of the ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. I opened my eyes as we landed. Since we didn't have any carry-on baggage, we were one of the first ones off the plane. Alice was wrestling with her bags, and finally had to let Jasper help her. Strong, she was, tall, she was not. The sight was almost funny.

Before long, we had reached our destination. We were immediately greeted by the Denali clan's 'sisters': Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen. The blonde-haired one, Tanya, I remember Edward telling me, came up to me. "Is this the little imp you were talking about, Edward? She doesn't seem so scary to me."

He didn't answer. I attempted covering up the silence, but was rather unsuccessful, "I'm Bella."

"We all know who you are, Bella Swan. No need to advertise," she said icily.

At this, Edward declared a fact that didn't seem to have made it up to the Denali clan, "It's Bella Cullen," he muttered.

"Really? You got _married_ to the little witch? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why didn't you tell me?" the way she said it made it sound like a demand.

"Well, you know now," Rosalie stepped in, "Now can we talk about something else besides Bella, Bella, Bella?"

"I agree," said Tanya, "Come Edward! And... Bella."

As we followed her, I whispered to Edward, "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you," he whispered back, "She's just not used to... hmm... how should I put it? Lose to a human."

"Ugh... great. I feel so much better now, thanks," I murmured sarcastically.

"Well, on the bright side, competition's always a good thing," he said back to me. I stared at him, shocked, until I realized that he was joking. I slapped him on the arm, then laughed to show there were no hard feelings.


End file.
